customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids
Here are the list of programs that aired on AMC Kids (formerly Time Warner Cable Kids) in random order. on September 26th, 2015, Time Warner Cable Kids was rebranded and renamed AMC Kids. a new television channel owned by Ayden P. & American Movie Classics. Programs: Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Max and Ruby Title Card.png|Max and Ruby Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! Earth to Luna Title Card.png|Earth to Luna! Boj Title Card.png|Boj Rastamouse Title Card.png|Rastamouse Finley the Fire Engine Title Card.png|Finley the Fire Engine The Hive Title Card.png|The Hive The Secret World of Benjamin Bear Title Card.png|The Secret World of Benjamin Bear LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Title Card.png|LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures small potatoes title card.png|Small Potatoes Space Racers Title Card.png|Space Racers Little Charley Bear Title Card.png|Little Charley Bear Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Title Card.png|Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Five Minutes More Title Card.png|Five Minutes More Blaze and the Monster Machines Title Card.png|Blaze and the Monster Machines Doozers Title Card.png|The Doozers Trucktown Title Card.png|Trucktown *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2010-present) *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (2011-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) *Animal Atlas'' (2013-present) *''Arthur'' (1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2011-present) *''The Backyardigans'' (2011-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2011-present) *''Bali'' (2015-present) *''Between the Lions'' (2011-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (1999-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Boj (2014-present) *Caillou'' (2000-present) *''Care Bears (1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present) *''Charlie and Lola (2012-present) *The Chica Show'' (2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012-present) *''Chuggington'' (2015-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (2015-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) *Connie the Cow'' (2002-present) *''Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2014-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) *Dinopaws'' (2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (2011-present) *''The Doozers (2014-present) *Earth to Luna!'' (2014-present) *''Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) *Elmo's World'' (1998-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine'' (2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (2014-present) *''Frances (2009-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (2011-present) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2013-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (2012-present) *''Gofrette'' (2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (2012-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-present) *''The Hive'' (2014-present) *''Justin Time (2012-present) *Kate & Mim-Mim'' (2015-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (2014-present) *''LazyTown'' (2012-present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014-present) *''Little Charley Bear'' (2014-present) *''Little Charmers(2015-present) *Princess Little Princess'' (2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (2015-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2004-2008; 2013-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (2010-present) *''Martha Speaks'' (2011-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-present) *''Max and Ruby'' (2002-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (2015-present) *''Miffy and Friends'' (2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (2012-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) *My Little Pony'' (2011-present) *''Nature Cat'' (2015-present) *''Nina's World'' (2015-present) *''Octonauts'' (2012-present) *''Odd Squad (2014-present) *Olivia'' (2012-present) *''On Beyond Zebra'' (2012-present) *''Pajanimals (2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2012-present) *''Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) *Poppy Cat (2011-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (2014-present) *''Raggs'' (2012-present) *''Rastamouse'' (2014-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2008-present) *''Rob the Robot (2014-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) *Roll Play'' (2012-present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (2015-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (2013-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (1993-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2015-present) *''and Shine Shimmer and Shine'' (2015-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2011-present) *''Small Potatoes'' (2014-present) *''Space Racers'' (2014-present) *''Splash'N Boots'' (2015-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (2013-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (2007-present) *''Super Wings (2015-present) *Sailboat Sydney Sailboat'' (2015-present) *''Thomas & Friends (2012-present) *Timmy Time (2010-present) *Toopy and Binoo'' (2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (2013-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-present) *''Trucktown'' (2014-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2011-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2015-present) *''Wallykazam! (2014-present) *The Wiggles'' (2011-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2012-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (2011-present) *''WordGirl'' (2012-present) *''WordWorld'' (2007-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) *Zack & Quack'' (2014-present) *''Zerby Derby (2014-present) *Zou'' (2013-present) Current programming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *''City of Friends'' (September 2015-present) *''Elias: Rescue Team Adventures'' (September 2015-present) *''Ha Ha Harries'' (September 2015-present) *''Masha and the Bear'' (September 2015-present) *''Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm'' (October 12, 2013-present) *''Olly the Little White Van'' (September 2015-present) *''Rimba's Island'' (October 12, 2013-present) Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) *Animalia (2007-2009) *Animal Jam'' (2003-2005) *''Babar (1993-1996) *in the Big Blue House Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997-2007) *''Berenstain Bears The Berenstain Bears'' (2003-2006) *''The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) *Boohbah'' (2003-2006) (now currently 2014-present) *''Corduroy'' (2000-2006) (now currently 2012-present) *''Tales Dragon Tales'' (1999-2010) now currently 2012-present) *''Elliot Moose'' (2000-2001) *''Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) *Feet Franny's Feet (2006-2015) *George Shrinks'' (2000-2006) *''Ghostwriter (1993-1995) *Henry's Amazing Animals '' (2000-2006) *''The Hoobs'' (2001-2002) *''It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003-2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2001-2005) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1993-1997) *''Bear Little Bear'' (1995-1999) (now currently 2012-present) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998) *Panwapa'' (2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) (now currently 2014-present) *The Puzzle Place'' (1994-1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (1993-2008) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2001-2005) (now currently 2014-present) *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *Shining Time Station'' (1993-1998) *''Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) *Storytime (1994-1998) *Timothy Goes to School'' (2000-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *''ToddWorld'' (2005) *''Tots TV (1993-1998) *Wimzie's House'' (1997-2001) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-1997) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999-2013) *''ZOOM'' (1999-2006) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club'' *''It's Storytime'' *''Let’s Go, Go, Go!'' *''The Goodnight Show'' *''Kids at the Movies'' Category:Lists Category:Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki